


Fetiche al Óleo

by Lumman



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Art, Cunnilingus, Falling In Love, Gay, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Praise Kink, Trans Character, Triggers, Vaginal Sex, Yaoi, Zeddeon - Freeform, adoration
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumman/pseuds/Lumman
Summary: «Él, que es descrito como un varón, es también la hembra y el ojo penetrante que no falla en verlo.»
Relationships: Madeon | Hugo Leclercq/Zedd | Anton Zaslavski
Kudos: 1





	1. Sin principios, sin remordimientos

_El suicidio sólo puede producirse cuando un individuo trata deliberadamente de autodestruirse._

Nací con una fascinación por lo extraordinario, me dediqué a estudiar lo peculiar.

Me enamoré de la rareza.

Tal vez esta obsesión por lo inusual a lo largo del tiempo se proyectó en mí; quizás esta admiración no era más que un reflejo de mi propia singularidad y los estudios que seguí no fueron para entender a los demás sino a mí mismo. Pero, ¿quién soy yo para hablar de mí sin conocerme? ¿soy merecedor de la palabra a pesar de no saber lo que estoy diciendo? Es por eso que necesito a Hugo, a diferencia mía, él no es un cobarde.

Ha aprendido a conocerse, a regocijarse en su extravagancia y disfrutar toda su morbosidad. Ha sido mi estro en esta humillante e infinita espiral. Ha traído la Verdad y no ha dudado en ayudarme a aceptarla.

Y por esto le estaré agradecido hasta que mi miserable existencia desaparezca.


	2. Chapter 2

Estoy condenando a mi curiosidad, mis pies encadenados al vicio del conocimiento.

Meter mi nariz en asuntos ajenos hizo que me la rompieran, más de una vez tuve que desistir el deseo de saber por mi propio bien, y la imagen de mi familia. Atribuí ese vacío al común por qué de todo ser humano; y nada más. Un llano "por qué" a cotidianas situaciones y uno que otro profundo "por qué" a los apuntes de diferentes pacientes. Pero nunca un "por qué" a Anton Zaslavski, a sus familiares y compañeros de toda la vida. 

Mientras más me evitara, menores serían los problemas a lidiar.

Y al principio este no fue un viaje para encontrarme, mucho menos uno espiritual. Sin embargo, he descubierto las tonalidades más miserables de mi inconsciente, he estrechado mi relación con el _ello_ y he aprendido a saciar sus pulsiones _._

Me sentí como un homo habilis.

Había descubierto el fuego; mas no en Alemania, los suelos eran muy húmedos y la gente muy fría, la más mínima chispa hubiera sido imposible de conservar. Los Ángeles, a diferencia, ardía. Su gente llena de tanta pasión que al mínimo roce se creaban fuegos artificiales, la ciudad cuya tierra se veía en una inestabilidad tan grande como mi vecino.

Mi vecino era el embotellamiento de todo el desequilibrio que puede haber en una persona, o no, porque equilibraba su inestabilidad de una forma que le permitía soltarla en ciertos momentos. Su alta y delgada figura confundía más mi enclosetado cerebro, lo cual me llevó a diagnosticarlo erróneamente la primera vez. Nada médico, sólo yo intentando racionalizar lo irracional.

Porque no existía la coherencia en el mundo de este chico, ni en sus acciones o decir podías ver algo lógico. 

No obstante, el que estaba mal no era él.

Si quería conocerlo, tenía que ver su arte: sus pinturas y fotografías. Aquellas que cuando aparecieron frente a mis ojos recorrieron un escalofrío en toda mi espina y un pequeño destello de vergüenza se asomó a mi entrepierna.

Fue el peor de los voyeurismos; porque no vi cómo se desnudaba o se sumergía en un ritual de caricias y besos. Vi su alma. Primitiva y retorcida, que sólo se atreve a aparecer en la oscuridad, con unas violentas pinceladas y enigmáticos modelos, sus ojos encerraban preguntas fantasmas. 

Y esos mismos ojos me estaban mirando mover las cajas. Estático en el umbral del elevador, con un pequeño paquete verde bajo su brazo. Tubos de ensayo.

 _"Un científico, probablemente biólogo."_ Apresuró mi mente. La emoción en mi voz apareció y mis arcaicos modales me obligaron a presentarme. 

—H-Hola, mi nombre es Anton —extendí mi mano—. Es un gusto conocerte, al parecer seré tu nuevo vecino.

Sonreí. Había hecho todo lo que Sahukar y Bhalla enseñaban en su libro; incluso un poco más al tomarme la libertad de acercarme para poder apreciarlo, poder admirar los oscuros ojos que en un segundo pasaron de dudosos a agresivos, con una mueca curvada e insultos mudos. 

Así como fue repentina su llegada, la igualó su salida.

Un fuerte golpe en el botón y lo último que vi fue mi reflejo metálico, burlándose de mi caballerosidad. No supe qué hacer, tal vez había sido muy bruto, tal vez olía mal o mi aliento apestaba.

O tal vez todo lo que estaba mal conmigo era yo, porque todavía no había hecho el más mínimo esfuerzo en aventurarme hacia mí mismo, y él lo vio. Como todo lo ve, todo lo sabe.

—Anton, ¿con quién hablabas? —interrogó Dillon.

—Con mi inquilino.

Agudicé la mirada hacia mi sombra y con la latencia de mi enojado corazón le dije a mi amigo de seguir desempacando. No iba a perder mi tiempo con un maleducado.

[. . .]

3 días, 2 noches. 

Sin la posibilidad de dormir y rara vez que lo lograba, era sólo por intervalos de 1 hora entre la realidad y el sueño. Un limbo en donde se proyectaban mis pesadillas y me forzaban a despertarme; sudando como un cerdo. Eso, y los gritos guturales que sobrepasaban la música ochentosa que estaba para cubrirles, detonados a las 3:06 de la mañana.

Pensé que esta desgracia solo podía ocurrirle al menor de los Zaslavski, el tercer heredero. No.

La mañana de mi cuarto día, con ojeras que podrían pasar por hematomas y una mente desorientada, me encontré con el ascensor y una chica, mujer casi; de porte esbelto y facciones delicadas, nigromántica cabellera. 

—¿Noche interesante? —comentó al notar mi indecisión para bajar de piso.

—¿Eh?

Sonrío comprensiva, sintiendo toda mi pena e insomnio. 

—Yo también lo tuve, pero no duré ni una semana —miró apenada a sus botas—. Quiere que te vayas, y no va a parar hasta...

—¿Por qué no dices su nombre? —relamí mis labios—. ¿Te molesta?

¿Le tenía miedo? ¿acaso algo tan monstruoso podía ser encerrado en tal lánguido cuerpo?. De ser así, ¿qué era tan terrible?

Levantó su cabeza conmocionada.

—No es eso, pero...

—¿Pero qué? 

Su miedo despertaba mi intriga, haciendo lo que dos tazas de café no. 

—Él es raro.

Perfecto.

—Me hizo lo mismo, lo de la música. Llegó hasta un punto en donde dejaba papeles en mi puerta, con amenazas.

Contemplé su memoria salir por sus labios. Imaginé las expresiones de esa mujer al ver las notas que dejaba, como un alma perturbada que reclamaba su terreno y perseguía a forasteros. Este piso era suyo, y mientras más evidente se hacía, mayores eran mis ganas de profanarlo. Entender a esta alma perturbada y así poder convivir en paz.

—Te digo esto porque pareces buen tipo, y _él_ obviamente tiene algún problema —señaló su frente—. _Aquí_. 

En ese momento dudé de la coincidencia de nuestro encuentro, quizás _él_ la mandó para convencerme de mi estadía _._

Porque esto no era una advertencia, sino una invitación.

Había descubierto la rareza más rara, y el decirme qué tan problemático es significa provocar un incendio en mi mente, tirar un fósforo en una gasolinera. No iba a irme, no ahora que sabía el bello misterio de enfrente. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Trastorno de la personalidad por evitación_

Irresponsable y transgresor; al igual que él.

Si mi mentor pudiera verme, se avergonzaría. Diagnosticarlo no habiendo escuchado una sola palabra era más que heterodoxo, cruzaba esa pequeña línea entre mi deber y mi querer. Pero ya sería una semana sin siquiera conocer su voz.

Y yo no era evasivo, todo lo contrario. 

Dejaba mi puerta abierta esperando saber su rutina, o por lo menos darme una idea de los horarios que manejaba, mas no abandonaba el mundo que había creado tras esa madera. Un mundo tan vasto e increíble que no me alcanzaba con verlo desde el cerrojo; era tan propio de él, que la única forma de conocerlo era si te lo introducía.

Un introvertido con una mente explosiva.

Sentado ansioso, esperaba en la sala. Mi atención completamente desviada, pendiente de cualquier ruido externo. 

Pasos crecientes se acercaban a mí, luego de estar casi una semana y media espiándolo sin pudor alguno. Creí que se escondía y aprovechaba las escasas horas de sueño para escabullirse, pero ahora quería algo. Las razones para que alguien con TPE salga de su zona de confort deben ser muy indispensable, por lo que me sentí honrado al escuchar el golpeteo en mi puerta.

Debí mirarlo con el mismo desprecio que me otorgó la primera vez que nos conocimos, no con la evidente admiración.

—Hey, soy Hugo —agregó una sonrisa—. Necesito ayuda.

Debí darle un portazo en la cara, a pesar de que el roble de mi puerta jamás se asimilaría al humillante plateado. 

Pero al hacerlo también estaría mirando con desprecio a mis deseos, estaría dándole un portazo a una parte mía, y en consecuencia, a mí. No iba a rechazar la oferta de probar hasta el último platillo de este inofensivo simposio; porque mi naturaleza no me lo permitía.

—Um, claro, mi nombre es...

—Anton.

—Sí —contesté, atónito de que todavía siguiera con su actitud hostil.

—Ya lo sabía —concluyó con arrogancia.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, nada se le escapa.

Puedo y debo obedecer, lo seguí.

El living estaba decorado con pinturas, interesantes, líneas suaves y acuarelas. Al entrar me encontré con ojos en la pared, en un canva completamente rojo y lo único que lo separaba de ser una macha carmín era el agresivo negro que contorneaba sus pupilas; era hiriente. Me estaba desnudando un dibujo y lo único que podía hacer era sumirme.

—¿Te gusto?

Rompió mi trance.

—¿Cómo?

—Que si te gusto.

Mi ceño completamente fruncido y mi boca semi-abierta en desconcierto al parecer le hacían gracia. 

—Apenas nos conocemos, además, a mí...

Fui interrumpido por segunda vez, con una risa.

—No ese tipo de gustar —adiestró un rebelde mechón—. La pintura, es un autorretrato. 

Me enojaba lo fácil que podía avergonzarme. Con simples palabras pudo hacer que mi cara parezca el fondo de su cuadro. 

—Oh, sí, es linda.

—Te la regalo, claro, cuando cumplas con nuestro favor.

Apuntó a la mesa enana que estaba a nuestro costado y en ella había una solitaria caja. Una bombilla.

—Te traeré una silla. 

Desistí de moverme de mi lugar, mas abusé de su confianza y examiné todo lo que pude con mis zafiros. En una esquina, cerca de lo que asumo era su habitación, había una pila de CDs, desde el clásico _Depeche Mode_ , pasando por _New Order_ y _Visage_ , hasta _Tears for Fears_. 

Terapia musical. Obsesivo, compulsivo casi. 

Luego dejé paso a mi imaginación.

—¿Cuántos hombres se necesitan para cambiar una bombilla? —comenté una vez arriba.

—Uno y medio.

Su respuesta resonó a lo lejos, de la cocina, porque volvió con copas y vino tinto en mano.

—¿No es un poco temprano? 

—Tienes razón, son las dos de la tarde —sirvió—. ¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?

Su apetitosa sonrisa y la maliciosa forma de observarme me forzaron a tomar la bebida.

—Perdón por ser un maleducado, no estaba teniendo un buen día.

Lo miré.

—Cuando llegaste me saludaste y te dejé con la mano en el aire. 

Intentó ocultar una bufona curvatura a la que ya me estaba acostumbrando. 

—Ah, eso, no importa.

—¿Sin remordimientos? —hizo amago de un brindis.

—Sin remordimientos.

Creí, con toda la fe que posee un hombre, que sólo había sido un mal comienzo y a partir de ese momento las cosas se iban a arreglar. Pero mi fe es frágil y mis creencias perversas.

Las cosas no podrían ser así, porque eso sería tener un vecino normal, y lo normal lo aburría. Hugo vivía por la excentricidad de su propia autodestrucción, buscaba placer en la adrenalina de estar al borde; de un edificio, de romper la ley. 

Normal significaba paulatino, y él necesitaba una satisfacción inmediata. El problema de eso era que la rapidez venía seguida de un evidente vacío, su elevación era tal en el éxtasis que a la hora de bajar a la tierra impactaba contra el pavimento.

Yo opinaba que era bastante corriente, por lo que no le servía. No era como el tipo que llevo esa noche.

Mientras que a mí me tomó medio mes ser digno de escuchar su voz, este hombre, rapado por completo, alto y delgado sólo necesitó una hora en un bar. _Ecce homo_ que Hugo no necesita y al mismo tiempo sí, desechable y sin nada que aportar, no puede traerle ningún bien.

Sólo satisfacción inmediata.

 _Blue Monday_ atraviesa los ladrillos hasta llegar a mis tímpanos, se deben estar divirtiendo, bajo la luz escarlata que yo mismo coloqué. De todas formas no quería dormir.

Yo tenía a mi Hugo, regalándome su ininteligible y constante rechazo. Cruzamos miradas y me perdí en la sangrienta iris, luego la esclerótica y sus rizadas pestañas. Era como tenerlo enfrente, ahora solo faltaba su sonrisa. Juré que sería el único, primero y último. 

Juré, en el segundo que escuché los gritos, vidrios rompiéndose y un cuerpo caer. 

No sé si fue por el estado mental que suelo tener cuando no duermo o los expectantes ojos que tenía en mi espalda, pero salí al pasillo esperando encontrar al sujeto, no obstante la imagen ante mí me desconcertó. 

En el medio, en posición fetal, me observaba con una sonrisa ladina y una mirada _alexiana._

— _Pas devrait être ici._

Cabe mencionar que estaba semi-desnudo, un tapado de piel cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, pero su braga se asomaba si se movía mucho. 

— _Oui_ , _oui_ , deja que te ayude —pretendí tocarlo y me evadió.

—¿Me entendiste?

—No —volví a fallar.

—Y nunca lo harás. 

—¿Qué?

—Vete, es tarde.

Suspiré, bastante indignado. ¿Por qué no puede abrirse conmigo como con el otro tipo?

—Te golpeó, por lo menos déjame comprobar que estás bien.

—No lo estoy, pero eso no importa. Lo merecía y mucho más. 

Ya no me miraba, su frente besaba el piso y los rizos opacaban los envidiosos rasgos que tenía.

—Iré a busc _..._

—¡Que te largues! —volteó enfurecido—. ¿¡Acaso no entiendes español!?

Él no tiene TPE, sus ojos lo comprueban.

Estos son la única ventana hacia su mente y alma, la elución me irrita, más si es de su parte. No puedo saber qué es aquello que danza con sus emociones y las controla a su merced si no podemos entrelazar la vista por más de veinte segundos, hay algo más profundo que una simple enfermedad en él, el recuerdo de un suceso tal vez.

La carga de su inconsciente solo se libera en pequeños momentos coléricos, como estos, siendo caóticos. Si llego a estar en la línea de fuego en estos períodos, tal vez sea mi fin como persona decente.

Volvió al frío abrazo del acerado suelo.

—No te preocupes por el desastre, arreglaré todo.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

—¿Cómo has estado? 

—B-Bien —contestó temeroso, jugando con las mangas de su sweater negro—. ¿Usted? Se ve cansado.

—Y me siento cansado, já, es culpa de mi vecino. Me frustra.

—Mhm.

Observaba el piso mientras mordía su labio, los _piercings_ en ambos costados se elevaban, haciéndose más visibles de ser posible.

—¿Qué te frustra, Sonny?

—¿A mí? Muchas cosas.

—¿Cómo qué? 

Suspiró.

—El colegio, los profesores, mi familia y Chad.

—¿Chad el imbécil? 

—Sí —ambos sonreímos al recordar el apodo.

Mis ojos, víctimas de la fatiga, tornaron hacia sus muñecas, las cuales no dejaba de rascar.

—¿Cuáles son tus formas de descargar esa frustración? ¿al final aprendiste a tocar el sintetizador? 

—No.

—¿Cantas?

—No.

—¿Escribes?

—N-No.

—¿Entonces?

Esta vez yo suspiré, y se encogió bajo esa pequeña ráfaga de viento.

—¿Sabes por qué pedí esta reunión sin avisarte?

Ya no contestaba, volvió a meterse en ese caparazón que tanto me costó romper. 

Se limitó a mover la cabeza.

—Tu mamá me dijo que encontró la botella llena, debajo de tu almohada. ¿Por qué...

—¡La odio, por eso, porque la odio! —se levantó, tirando su silla en el proceso—. ¡Lo único que hace es enfermarme, no pasan ni 2 minutos que ya tengo náuseas! 

Estaba agitado, su cara enrojecida con la transparencia de sus lágrimas siendo el único otro color. Me acordé de las pupilas midriáticas de Hugo, las que debían estar analizando hasta el más mínimo detalle, y de verme sonreirían, _spöttisch_. 

Pestañeé.

Él era la última persona en la que debía pensar, mi verdadero paciente era mi prioridad. 

Lo imité, sin un tercio de su violencia.

—Sonny, tranquilo, es normal.

Rodeé el escritorio y me acerqué para colocar mis manos en sus hombros, en forma de contención. 

—Son los efectos secundarios, se irán a la semana. 

Sus puños rígidos no eran más que la evidente impotencia que recorría todo su cuerpo.

—N-No es sólo eso.

—¿Cómo?

—Yo no puedo... —exhaló bruscamente—. La otra vez con Joel lo intentamos y n-no pasó nada, h-ha sido así desde que comencé a tomarla. 

—Ah, sí, podría recomendarte otro inhibidor. 

Aclaré mi garganta y lo repensé, ¿de verdad quería sacarle la fluoxetina? Del Prozac al Zoloft sólo me tomaba un par de garabatos en la receta y listo, pero había una gran posibilidad de que no funcionara y, en el peor de los casos, le indujera algún trastorno alimenticio.

Bueno, eso en comparación a delirios sonaba bastante bien, ¿no?

Me separé del abrazo para buscar una pluma, la que había estado sosteniendo antes de la pequeña explosión emocional de Sonny, aunque en el transcurso le habrán crecido patas, porque ya no estaba. Rodó y se calló, o alguna hoja debía estar ocultándola. 

—¿Quiere que lo ayude?

Vi que resplandeció debajo de mi escritorio. Chasqueé la lengua.

—Nah, ya la encontré. 

Me agaché y la tomé, reincorporándome sentí algo tocar mi espalda, unas piernas colgaban desde arriba, seguida de un cuerpo que a pesar de haber visto tan poco comenzaba a recordar a la perfección.

Quería alejarme, presentía el peligro que lo rodeaba como una aureola boreal, pero estaba hipnotizado por la expresión en su cara, una sonrisa risueña posada bajo sus pómulos enrojecidos.

—Anton.

—Hu...

Mi muñeca, la que estrangulaba a la pluma para que no volviera a escapar, fue sujetada sin advertencia alguna y me moví a su deseo. Estaba entumecido, y lo único que daba indicio de que todavía seguía vivo era mi entrecortada respiración y el objeto que no dejaba de entrar y salir de su torso. Mientras Hugo se auto-apuñalaba con mi extremidad, besaba mi mentón y acariciaba mi cara, queriendo apaciguar el shock en el que me encontraba; sin embargo la calidez de su sangre me revolvía el estómago.

Era una _Bild Lilli_ , dispuesto a complacerlo solo a él, y por los suspiros ahogados en besos, funcionaba. Era parte de su sadomasoquismo, si no es que _yo_ lo era.

En el segundo previo a herirlo, recobré el control de mí mismo y solté el arma blanca, alejándome.

— ** _Pon aquí tu dedo, y mira mis manos; y acerca tu mano, y métela en mi costado_** —abrió sus brazos, dándome la bienvenida—. **_Y no seas incrédulo, sino creyente_**.

Desperté.

Otra pesadilla erótica, otra vez.

Corrí a la ducha, sin darme un segundo para sentir la erección aprisionada en mis calzoncillos. No era la morbosidad de tener su vida en mi absoluto control, o el retorcido erotismo que surge en algunas personas al ver a alguien bañado en su propios fluidos; sino la imaginaria tersidad de su lengua en la hendidura de mi barbilla, la determinación con la que es capaz de acabar todo, de acabarse. 

Tirité, el agua enfriando mis pensamientos. 

No podía darme el lujo de soñarlo cada noche, no si significaba amanecer con taquicardia y cada arteria dilatada con lujuria. No podía seguir esclavo de su memoria. 

Era obvio, toda está constante representación suya no era más que el anhelo que le tenía, a él y a su vida personal. 

Quería saberlo todo, quería saber desde su color favorito hasta al último integrante de su familia, incluso si a la larga tendría que pagar un precio. Porque por supuesto él no iba a decirle toda su vida al primero que lo cortejara y le hablara lindo, había que relacionársele de una forma tan profunda como lo había hecho en mi hipocampo.

¿Estaba dispuesto a perderme en su persona para saciar la mía? 

Salí más inquieto que cuando entré, pude calmar a mi amigo, pero no a mí.

Intenté prepararme el desayuno, pero mis huevos y tocino se quemaron, ¿cuándo ha ocurrido tal calamidad? Nunca. Ni siquiera cuando mi papá se enfermó o repasaba para mis finales en la universidad; gruñí, bebí mi café y agarré mi portafolio, ya comería algo en el camino. 

A mi martirio, la sala de estar estaba desplegada para que me aventurara, y como el gato que soy, la curiosidad me mató. 

A la par de _Psycho Killer,_ frotaba el piso frenéticamente. Presioné mis labios para no vomitar lo único que había consumido, había una mancha del mismo color que la pintura y el abdomen de mi Hugo que intentaba eliminar. Suprimí los recuerdos y me adentré para comprobar su estado, anoche no escuché ni una canción volver a salir de ese semipiso. 

Hacía calor, estar en el apogeo de verano en Los Ángeles limpiando tu suelo era la suma perfecta para comenzar a sudar. Tenía un short y una remera de tirantes que alardeaban la curvas de sus hombros, el precipicio por el cual una gota se deslizó. 

Translúcida, como las lágrimas de Sonny.

¿Sería igual de salada? Mi boca tembló en ansía, quería succionar hasta el último poro de su cuerpo, con su cabello pegado a la posterioridad de su nuca, probar su sabor nativo y poner aprueba mis papilas gustativas, a ver si eran capaces de decodificar el cóctel de feromonas que su sistema expulsaba. 

Qué asco. 

Giré en mis pasos, acababa de desear limpiar su sudor con mi lengua. 

—¿Ya te vas? 

Mi propio corazón se hundió entre mis entrañas, estancándome en el lugar.

—Um, ya suponía que no te vestiste así de lindo para mí. 

—Vine a ver si necesitabas algo. 

—Sí, que cuando me hables por favor me mires. Es una falta de respeto.

Juro por quien sea que esté ahí arriba que oí la mueca de superioridad en su voz, no obstante, le hice caso. 

—¿Mejor?

—Mucho, gracias. 

Revisé con mayor detalle su cara, encontrando un labio partido y una forma verde abstracta empezando a mostrarse a la izquierda de su ojo. Hijo de puta. 

—Mira cómo te dejó ese maldito.

—No es nada, de verdad.

Me acerqué y coloqué mi dedo sobre la herida, admitiré que tal vez tomé ventaja de la situación y acaricié discretamente su labio inferior, catando la suavidad. 

—¿Estás seguro? Tengo una crema para ese moretón si quieres.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué qué? —observé sus labios contornearse conforme las palabras salían.

—¿Por qué me ayudas? Si no mal recuerdo, no te traté muy bien. 

Separé mis dedos de su rostro.

—Eres mi vecino, y teniendo en cuenta que estaré aquí un buen tiempo, sería mejor si nos lleváramos bien —pausé un segundo—. Si confiaras en mí.

—¿Ah sí?

Asentí.

Contempló la madera debajo de nuestros pies por un buen rato, ¿había sido demasiado? Con que nos lleváramos bien en un principio era suficiente, luego escalaría hasta su confianza.

—¿Estás libre esta noche?

¿Quería esto? 

—Sí, ¿por qué?

¿Lo quería a él o a sus secretos? Y si sus secretos no lograban llenarme, ¿qué ocurriría?

—Tengo un par de cosas que hacer y no sé, tal vez te gustaría acompañarme, para conocernos mejor.

Los riesgos eran más grandes que los beneficios, él podía salir herido y yo insatisfecho. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que la recompensa iba ser más que un simple "lo sabía", tal vez descubra un nuevo placer junto a él. Después de todo, era un artista, y siempre están buscando nuevas formas de revivir a sus musas. 

—Claro, será un placer.

¿Qué tanto puedo torcer sin romper?


	5. Chapter 5

_Das Unbekannte und Gefährliche ist doch so anziehend._

A cada milisegundo, más grande se hacía mi espera; y a cada deseo impuro, más fuerte resonaba la frase. 

No era el momento, estaba frente a mi único pase libre hacia su personalidad y no iba a dejar que la calentura nublara mi preciado juicio racional, era un adulto maduro de 32 años, no un mocoso que se excitaba con el simple soplar del viento. Aunque, últimamente todo se sentía como si lo estuviera volviendo a vivir.

Estaba volviendo a ponerme nervioso frente a una persona atractiva, a excitarme con el simple soplar del viento y su andrógino perfume se refugiaba en mis fosas nasales; siendo éste el afrodisíaco más fuerte que haya experimentado. 

—¿Todo bien? 

—Oh, sí, por supuesto. 

Logré mascullar mientras intentaba guardar las anotaciones sobre Schwartz con mis vibrantes manos, esto no era a lo que me refería con un nuevo placer. 

—¿Estás seguro? —volvió a inquirir la rubia mientras se apoyaba en el marco.

—Doctora Goulding...

—Ellie, lo de doctora es sólo cuando estás en problemas.

—Elena —re-planteé—. No es nada, solo estoy un poco agitado.

Elevó una ceja y yo no vi otra salida más que mentir.

—Tengo una cita, y hace tiempo que no salgo en una.

—¿Piensas que vas a arruinarlo? 

Reconocí con un poco de pudor.

—Aww, mírate, hecho una bola de emociones por esta chica —juntó sus manos de forma ensoñadora—. Me recuerdas a mí y a Adam, qué tiempos.

—También le recuerdo que yo soy más grande. 

—¿Y? Tienes derecho a estar inquieto.

—Como sea, buenas noches. 

La única queja que tengo con mi jefa es su incumbencia, ¿así se siente Hugo cuando lo ataco con preguntas? Trato que no, de dejarlo hacer toda la charla y yo sólo escuchar, pero es imposible, no me quiere dentro de su cabeza. No es justo, él prácticamente vive en la mía, lo mínimo que pido es que pague su renta.

Pero está bien, porque eso es lo que hace el arte, ¿no?

Te ataca, evocando diferentes emociones, la mayoría incontrolables, y luego te persigue. Clava sus uñas en tus zapatos, obligándote a mirarla y molesta a tu consciencia, tu ética y tus gustos; en el peor de los casos, termina gustándote.

Y cuando los humanos encontramos algo que nos gusta, nuestro instinto nos obliga a empalagarnos de esa sensación.

—Señorita Ellie.

Me detuve antes de abrir la puerta del auto, no podía creer que me había seguido hasta el estacionamiento dejando detrás suyo migajas de preguntas para volver a encontrar el camino. 

—¿Sí? —inquirió alegre y ansiosa.

—¿Acaso no es a las 8 cuando los pacientes deben tomar sus medicamentos? —vi su expresión cambiar—. Digo, si yo fuera el jefe del departamento de psiquiatría iría a controlar que todo estuviera bien. 

—Que te diviertas, Antonto.

[. . .]

Su forma de vestir es equivalente a su belleza; deslumbrante. Y ese delineado no le queda nada mal.

Caminó hacia mi dirección, sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de estacionar, sea a donde vayamos, debe estar muy ansioso.

—Te compré algo —sonrió muy orgulloso—. Ten.

No pensé que la ocasión ameritaría de cierto tipo de ropa, o camisa en este caso. 

—Es un requisito usar algo negro para poder entrar.

—¿Se puede saber a dónde vamos? —pregunté irritado mientras deslizaba la primera manga—. Además, tengo puesto un pantalón negro, ¿eso no es suficiente?

—Sí, pero pensé que te verías bien vestido todo de negro. Oh, ¿conoces el bar _Schadenfreude_? 

Terminé con el último botón al mismo tiempo que escuché el nombre ser pronunciado en un terrible alemán. ¿Acaso me estaba tomando el pelo? ¿ _Schadenfreude_? Era el único sustantivo hasta el momento lo describía mejor, de hecho, en él parecía más un adjetivo. 

Oh, vaya, qué hipócrita. 

¿De verdad es él quien se regocija al escuchar los problemas de otros? ¿qué no es eso lo que he estado buscando desde nuestro encuentro? Yo soy quien quiere escuchar todo lo que aqueja su alma, yo quiero embarrarme en la satisfacción de resolverlo a él, de curarlo. 

—¿Anton? ¿me estás escuchando?

—Ah, sí, perdón. Qué nombre más extraño —encendí el motor.

—Bueno, después de todo tiene temática gótica.

—¿Gótico, eh? ¿no me estarás llevando a una reunión secreta de emos?

Giré a la derecha, y en el trascurso tuve que soportarme a Hugo explicando la diferencia entre las dos subculturas. Algo inusual de él, sería más apropiado que me respondiera sarcásticamente. Estaba radiante, sentía su entusiasmo en mi propia piel; y no sé si fue por temor a esa faceta desconocida o a la idea de que él estaba un paso más adelantado en el futuro, pero temblé. Fue efímero e imperceptible, mas la sensación se quedó conmigo hasta llegado al lugar.

—Joder —suspiré al ver la gran cola que nos separaba de la entrada—. ¿Qué ocurre ahí adentro?

Me enfrentó, con una sonrisa casi psicótica y los labios entreabiertos. 

—¿Quieres averiguarlo? —encarnó una ceja y extendió su mano. 

Esto no era caer en el agujero del conejo, tampoco meterse en la boca del lobo. Era cavar tu propia tumba y con la gentileza de mi compañero, ser enterrado vivo, y mientras peores fueran mis decisiones más cortas serían mis exhalaciones; su tacto serían los gusanos que no desperdiciarían la oportunidad de encontrar refugio en mi cerebro, siendo estos fatales junto a sus silenciosas miradas que sólo pueden ser comparadas con la asfixiante oscuridad que me rodearía.

Estoy atrapado.

Peor aún, estoy condenado.

Me encogí de hombros, ya estaba aquí.

— _Trés-bien!_

Sujetó mi mano, con fuerza y nos dirigimos hacia el guardia de seguridad. Sinceramente no creo que tuvieran a Hugo en alguna lista especial, creo que fue por esa blusa con cuello de tortuga sin hombros y el pantalón de tiro alto que le daban una apariencia ambigua.

—¿Lo conoces? 

—No, pero sí a un integrante de la banda.

—¿Banda? —pensé en voz alta—. ¿Son buenos?

Subí las dos escaleras que daban a una mesa morada, bordeada de un sillón un tono más oscuro. Todo este ambiente me transportaba a una de las distópicas ciudades que a Sachiko tanto le gustan. 

—Bastante —respondió una vez sentado. 

Une mesero trajo dos copas, y _"August"_ casi salta de su asiento, alegre de que todo estuviera siguiendo su cronología. 

—¿Tomas otra cosa que no sea vino? 

—Solo lo hago en ocasiones especiales —destapó el vino blanco.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Ésta —sirvió e hizo ademán de chocar los cristales—. Por nosotros, por nuestra primera exitosa cita.

—Espera un segundo —reí—. Hay que dejar algo en claro.

—¿Qué? ¿no te gusta esta bodega? Podemos pedir otra —vació el contenido de un solo trago.

—No soy gay.

—Eso dicen todos. 

Rodeé los ojos, si bien hubo momentos en donde mi sexualidad se vio en peligro, siempre me mantuve firme junto a mis palabras.

—Si por todos quieres decir a los confundidos sexualmente, yo no soy como todos.

Hubo una pausa en la tranquila música que hacía de fondo, la débil luz del escenario llamó mi atención y en él aparecieron dos lánguidos hombres.

—Doruk dijo exactamente lo mismo. 

Volví a centrarme en Hugo, su tono jocoso se había ido, ya no sabía si la dilatación en sus ojos era por algo externo. Fue como volver a un jardín en plena época de guerra, todo lo colorido había sido arrasado o fusilado y caminar en ese terreno era un suicidio.

—Yo tenía 18 y le rogué a mamá y papá que me pagarán un viaje a Grecia, pero la verdad es que me fui a Viena. 

Escupieron oraciones en otro idioma al micrófono y yo no pude más que volver a observar a la clandestina banda, para mi suerte él siguió con su relato.

—Nos conocimos en la galería _Belvedere_ —la batería advirtió y el sintetizador apareció—. Ah, esta es mi favorita, se llama _Katarsis_. 

—¿Catarsis como...?

—Sí, de hecho nuestro encuentro fue toda una purificación para él. ¿Alguna vez conociste a alguien tan miserable que la simple noche lo consuela? Permanecer en el anonimato era suficiente según sus estándares. 

El ritmo aumentaba, característico de las canciones ochentosas que suelen pasarse en estos antros, con vocales graves y casi todo un instrumental electrónico. 

—¿Quién es Doruk?

—El rapado. ¿Sabes? Me sentí como Valerie, Wally, estábamos refugiados en los húmedos valles de color azul verdoso, hablamos con las flores y vimos a los peces brillar; pero debí saber que nunca podría crear algo con hermosura —sentí sus dedos entrelazar los míos por debajo la mesa—. Todo lo que nace de mí no es más que un engendro podrido de la ira y la angustia. 

Los pequeños cuadrados negros eran golpeados brutalmente a pesar de la calma canción, Doruk tenía todo su labio inferior entre sus dientes y sus cejas se besaban debido a la cercanía.

—Me alimenté de sus sueños y guarde sus lágrimas en un frasco, porque sabía que Edith llegaría en cualquier momento y me lo arrebataría. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Ella le ofreció tantas cosas, secretos, odio, coraje y lo mejor de todo; un final doble V, violento y visceral. 

Lo busqué con la mirada debido a la singularidad de sus palabras, ya no estaba en el sillón, en algún momento de su pésame cambió de posición y se encontraba sentado sobre la mesa, sin romper nuestra única unión. Tenía una media sonrisa que no pude sobre analizar.

Silencio.

Ningún sonido provenía del aparato que se suponía que Doruk debía estar controlando. Estaba parado, palillos en una mano y calma en su rostro, sin embargo tormenta en su brazo libre, el cual bailaba acompañado de su cólera, que hervía sus venas y quemaba sus músculos. 

La mano izquierda, jurado y juez, fue rápida.

Solo llegué a divisar el espectro de un arma, pero fue el gatillo que resonó como un parlante y la pólvora que permaneció en el aire lo suficiente para desatar el caos, la propia tormenta de su brazo se transformó en un diluvio, a lo que le surgió el abaratamiento de la marea de gente, ahogándose en la rocosa salida. Huían, ¿de qué? Si los dos estaban muertos.

—¿Qué es mas peligroso: la idea o quien la idea? 

Ni siquiera dormido mi movimiento ocular era tan rápido, pasaba de un cuerpo a otro, mientras la sangre los unía en un abrazo inintencional.

—N-No lo sé —gimoteé, si no salía de ese lugar perdería la cordura.

Hugo, mirándome desde arriba y con la actitud de un dios se mantenía tranquilo, no había notado ni una irregularidad en su respiración. Agarró mis mejillas y me obligó a verlo, desde mi humilde lugar, él parecía iluminado por un halo.

—El idiota que decide seguirla. 


	6. Chapter 6

—Es un maldito loco.

—Sabes que no me gusta esa palabra.

—¿Y? Las cosas por lo que son.

—Él no es una co...

—¿Ah, no? No tiene sentimientos, Anton —bebió su primer _shot_ de tequila—. Si sintiera la más mínima emoción no te llevaría a presenciar una masacre.

—No creo que sea por eso —jugué con el borde del vaso—. Me parece que fue más por querer dar un espectáculo.

Habían pasada cuatro días y yo todavía no encontraba una posición cómoda para dormir, mis tripas se retorcían al solo intentar recordar aquella noche e incluso peor; Hugo no me hablaba. 

—Justamente por eso es un loco.

Ocupé mi boca con amargo líquido, tenía razón, más no del todo. Recurrí a la asistencia psicológica de la única persona que sabía que pensaría en mí y no en mi matrícula, la cual estaba en juego; sin embargo, antes de comenzar mi relato había solicitado firmemente que se abstenga de hacer comentarios. 

Sólo engorronaba más la búsqueda por el diagnóstico. ¿Cómo iba yo a formular un análisis de Él si lo tenía a Francis invadiendo mi juicio?

—¿Aunque sea te pidió perdón? —ahogó un nacho en la salsa.

—No, no lo veo desde el viernes.

No lo escucho desde el viernes.

Me hundí, no sé si en el sillón o mi miseria, con la botella en mano. Sentía que todo mi proceso se había ido por la misma cañería que la densa sangre de Doruk, quien al igual que mis esperanzas, yacía muerto y bien sepultado.

Qué maldito, hacerle a alguien rogar su atención. 

Peor aún, hacerme rogar la mínima atención posible, así se tenga que repetir el escenario del elevador o el extraño hombre agresivo, cualquiera bastaría para llenar ese lugar en mi estómago que acostumbraba a alojar la ansiedad que el mismísimo Hugo me producía; su persona, física (como sus largas pestañas que me apuñalaron en el abdomen o como lubricaba sus labios antes de soltar las palabras, las cuales me degollaban a cada letra) y psicológica, esa naturaleza tan desviada, anormal, que no concuerda con el deleite que es mirarlo. 

Qué hermoso, el arte que crea arte. 

Por eso, yo, quien soy un curador de arte clandestino, debo poseerlo. No de una forma autoritaria, sino protectora, encerrarlo en la galería de mi habitación y examinarlo a mi gusto, porque no hay respuesta más clara que la que se ve sin tapujos, no hay persona que se lea con ropa. 

¿Qué más vulnerable que el desnudo? Reí.

—¿Ya estás borracho?

Voy hacer que su propio fuego lo queme.

—Ya estoy mejor—miré mi reloj—. Deberías irte.

Esa flama que chispea en las fogatas de sus ventrículos carbonizará su cuerpo, su hogar, aquel en el que se crió. Y yo estaré ahí para asegurarme que el agua amparadora de los bomberos sea gasolina.

—De acuerdo, ¿estás seguro? 

—Segurísimo, te acompaño a la entrada.

Cuando atravesé la puerta y miré enfrente mío, ésta vez fui yo quien se lamió los labios. Podría salir muy mal, tan mal que incluso perdería la reducida confianza que teníamos, o podría por fin obtener lo que quiero. 

Su secreto.

Su razón de ser.

Bebí el resto del contenido, hacía 20 minutos que Dillon se había ido, y hacía 10 que tendría que haber entrado a ese departamento. 

Mi pulso es débil, y ni yo mismo escuché a la madera sonar, pero él sí, me estaba esperando. ¿Sabrá lo que planeo?

—Anton —susurró, mas se sintió como un primer beso, dulce y temeroso. 

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Estás borracho.

—¿Y? Pienso lo mismo que cuando estoy sobrio.

Intentó apartarme, y mis pulmones se llenaron de pánico, por lo que sostuve su mano y me adentré sin su permiso.

—Deja de evitarme —acusé, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Me dio un empujón y se masajeó la muñeca.

—Como sea, no tengo tiempo para esto —esputó con asco y aires altaneros.

Tomé un segundo de mi cronología para contemplar mis alrededores, los cuales estaban llenos de hojas con bocetos y un par de de caballetes dispersos por toda la sala. Lo pensé, y más allá de la pintura que me había regalado, jamás había visto otra de sus obras, mucho menos el proceso de estas.

Intenté girar una de las canvas que estaba mirando hacia la venta, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera acercarme Hugo empuñó un pincel como si fuera una espada.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? Estoy ocupado.

—Hablar, me gustaría saber por qué me llevaste a ese matadero.

Se relajó, como si estuviera tratando un tema menor.

— _ **La crueldad es uno de los placeres más antiguos de la humanidad**_ —se giró y hundió la brocha en un electrizante azul.

—¿Esa es tu respuesta? ¿citar a Nietzsche? 

—No sabía que iba a hacerlo —contestó sin siquiera mirarme. 

Volvió a sumergirse en su mundo, el cual si observa por un tiempo, sentía que me absorbía, en ese entrecejo fruncido y los labios fuertemente sellados. El espectro de la no luz matutina golpea su espalda casi desnuda, le gustan las remeras sin mangas, alardean su piel sedosa y que extrañamente no posee mucho vello. 

—Entonces, ¿por qué me dejaste de hablar?

—Dios mío, ¿te estás escuchando? Justamente por eso, porque suenas como un chiquillo malcriado.

—¿Per...

—Me sentí culpable, de haberte expuesto —trazó una linea, más bruta que el resto.

—Ajá, ¿y no me pediste perdón porque te sentiste culpable?

Tiró su herramienta y está escupió pintura, machando el limpio piso. 

—Mira, no necesito que me recuerdes todo lo que hago mal en mi vida — se cruzó de brazos.

Encarné una ceja y guardé mis manos en mis bolsillos, inmovilizando mi posición, y esperé hasta que ya no pudiera sostenerme la mirada para proponerle mi oferta. 

—Está bien, no te disculpes, compénsame de otra forma.

—¿Cómo? ¿con rosas y chocolates?

Sonreí.

—¿Te gusta Spencer Tunick?

Su mano derecha, escondida bajo su brazo izquierdo, agarró con fuerza su costado y lo paralizó.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿quieres que nos vayamos a sacar fotos desnudos?

—Oh, no, para nada —solté una carcajada—. Bueno, en realidad no sería una mala idea, pero él ahora está haciendo una nueva exposición. Ya sabes, recopilando fotografías en estos últimos 10 años. 

—¿Y tú tienes entradas? 

—Tal vez, si a ti te gustara y...

—Me encanta —confesó algo colorado—. F-Fue uno de los primeros en inspirarme a hacer esto.

Intenté no estallar de la risa, no había nada gracioso en esta situación, pero la simple idea de mi diablura era hilarante.

—Bien, entonces mañana a las 10.

Caminé, sin darle tiempo a procesar lo último que había dicho, porque ya no podía contenerme y un Hugo embobado era tan tentador como uno sudado o siendo acuchillado por mi pluma.

—Oh, um, Anton —sujetó mi hombro cuando ya estaba en el pasillo—. B-Buenas noches. 

El ambiente lo ameritaba, el flujo de sangre todavía seguía circulando sobre sus mejillas y sus ojos brillaban con la conocida anticipación, estallando en su interior.

—Sí, buenas noches.

Me acerqué y mis labios intentaron enfriar el ardor de sus pómulos, causando el efecto completamente opuesto. A este paso, no creo que los bomberos lleguen a tiempo.   
  



End file.
